This invention relates in general to electrical connectors and has particular reference to electrical connectors of quick connect or disconnect type comprising mated male-female plug and socket components insertable one within the other.
Mounting coaxial connectors so that they can be mated is conventional practice in the electronic field. However, it is often a problem to mate the connectors when they are not coaxially aligned or when mating must be performed blind. For example, one connector may be fixed to or project from a mounting such as a chassis over which is to be located a terminal board, cover, or the like on which is mounted the other connector. Obviously the board or cover interferes with the vision when an attempt is made to position the board or cover on the chassis in a manner whereby the connectors may be simultaneously connected.
A further problem is to construct such coaxial connectors in a manner which will prevent escape through the connection of electromagnetic radiation.
Misaligned coaxial connectors have been connected by the provision of an inwardly inclined conical end surface on the female connector or socket which functions to guide the male plug into the socket. However, while this serves to align the axes of the two components when one mounting means is laterally movable, it normally does not function properly to align the axes when the mounting means are not laterally movable. Furthermore, in such connectors there is usually no means provided for electromagnetic radiation shielding.